1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to antennas, and more particularly to a slot antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of wireless communication, the World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) standard covers different frequency bands, such as 2.3 GHz˜2.4 GHz, 2.496 GHz˜2.690 GHz, 3.4 GHz˜3.6 GHz and 3.6 GHz˜3.8 GHz Currently, a slot antenna can cover only one frequency band of the WiMAX standard, and an impedance bandwidth with a return loss equaling −10 dB is very narrow. Various slot antennas may be required to comply with different frequency bands and expand the impedance bandwidth, increases costs of the antenna configurations. Therefore, a slot antenna that complying with different frequency bands with better impedance bandwidth is called for.